villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mayor Brown
Mayor R. Brown is the main antagonist of the 2010 Warner Bros. film Yogi Bear. He was portrayed by Andrew Daly, who would later play Ken Dwight in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. Biography Mayor Brown is depicted as a corrupt and greedy politician who wishes to dispose of Jellystone Park in order to strike a deal with an agricultural company that will in turn grant every citizen in the town a thousand dollars, granting Mayor Brown the chance to effectively buy votes in his campaign to become governor. He also apparently sold most of the city's property just to make a quick buck such as selling the local golf course to condo developers, draining the entire lake to make bottled water (causing the inevitable sinkhole to become a dumping ground), turned two of the three fire stations into ice cream parlors, and would have turned the library into a make-your-own-donut place, had it not burned down. Mayor Brown tries to bully the park rangers into leaving their park then manipulates the gullible second-in-command ranger to do his bidding, sabotaging the efforts of Yogi and friends to save the park. Mayor Brown then orders the park to be shut down, despite the fact it will take hundreds of years for the forest to grow back - in order to further humiliate Ranger Smith for standing up to him, he demotes the ranger to working in a tiny little "park" situated in a busy city. Yogi and Boo Boo soon track Ranger Smith down and Yogi manages to convinced Ranger Smith to fight for Jellystone Park after telling him about the mass deforestation - which sparks Smith's pride and determination. The group then (along with Rachel) go in search of an endangered (fictional) turtle known as the Frog-Faced Turtle, which if found would force Mayor Brown to stop the destruction of the park under federal law. Learning of this, Mayor Brown has his army of thugs chase down the turtle and a madcap battle ensues in which the turtle passes continually between Yogi and friends as well as Mayor Brown's henchmen. As this is occurring Mayor Brown prepares for his election speech, gather a large crowd and playing the "nice guy" for the crowds. When Ranger Smith, Yogi and the others arrive with the turtle, but Mayor Brown doesn't care - going as far as saying out loud that he cared only for power and was quite happy to break the law. He then has the turtle removed and dares Ranger Smith to tell the crowds, since with no evidence it would be impossible. Feeling that he had won, Mayor Brown went on stage to begin his speech, playing an electoral video showing how good a man he was - which Yogi and friends sabotage by playing footage of the Mayor's previous taunt (which was caught by Boo Boo's camcorder tie, which was part of a documentary experiment Boo Boo had apparently forgotten about in all the chaos). Mayor Brown panicked as the footage was shown, causing the crowds to grow hostile as he tried to claim there was no such thing as an endangered turtle - only for the turtle to appear on stage, having managed to escape itself from the Mayor's somewhat slow-witted right-hand man. With this, Mayor Brown was overwhelmed by the crowds of mad would-be-voters and reporters. He is implied that he was fired as mayor and was arrested for his crimes. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Propagandists Category:Polluters Category:Extravagant Category:Embezzlers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists